tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Medbay Monotony
Log Title: Medbay Monotony Characters: '' Deathsaurus, Glit, Blast Off, Goth ''Location: Tarn Date: ''1/9/2020 ''TP: Non-Tp Summary: The normal Medbay residence do work as normal.. until Blast Off has to threaten Goth to keep a secret. As logged by: Goth Goth was settled in his normal corner, roosting in recharge upside down as he comfortably hung there, having come back form Polyhex not long ago. Deathsaurus returns from the communications room, looking quite worn out today. When he sees Goth is comfortable and safe, he nods, quietly heading for the door as he doesn't want to disturb him. Goth's ear twitches, Des, is giant, and made of metal, he's not very stealth, being a kaiju... He'd yawn and open an optics. "...You're not very good at sneaking, amigo.." Deathsaurus chuckles. "No, I don't think I was meant to be stealthy. I didn't want to disturb you. just checking up on you." he says softly. "I am.. Fine." Goth nods, not dropping from his position, instead choosing to remain there. "...Mmm, I do suspect I will need to move soon, yet our lord comes ni here and catching me in respite again." Goth huffs in irritation. Deathsaurus chuckles. "as long as you're ready to work it wont be a bother." he says. "I was just getting ready to head back to Polyhex myself. I figured I should make a presence in my city sometimes." "Indeed, keep Leozak in line.. ensure proper construction is under way on things, such as the medical facilities and the like." Goth would nod, keeping his wings furled around him and would think a moment. "Hmmm perhaps i should activate my cloaking device when I do this." He'd muse. Deathsaurus chuckles. "No rest for the wicked as we know. We also must prepare for the newcomers that will come once we open that relay. "Goth nods then gives a slight pause, as a thought seemed to catch him. "Hmm You will need to figure how Neutrals are to survive in that town, I would not put it past those of our faction from forcing those to attempt to join, such refusal would also likely be met by violence." He'd point out, remembering Leozak's little tirade when he thought Deathsaurus was dead, something he'd also expect of other decepticons. Deathsaurus nods "One step at a time. I need to get the town more livable then I'll consider it. But for now. I think I need to remind certain people that I'm still in charge." he bows "Until tomorrow." Some Hours Later... irc.dal.net> <> <> seems I am on my own for the night. Hardly, I'm merely engrossed in a rather...interesting conversation at the moment. <> Ah? are you now? Very much so... <> Now my interest is piqued, it's rude to tease. The importance of Purpose as a unifying driver of our existence. Purpose itself can vary, but we all seek it and should hold true to it. ...in a nutshell. <> Hmm interesting, philosophical debate Very much so... I've found myself...quite fond of these sorts of conversations. <> they are quite interesting when one can find a partner willing to engage in such. <> mostly here doing paperwork That sounds absolutely dreadful... <> terribly so Glit is lounging casually in his usual spot on the counter, the overly winding swirly fun-straw angled just-so so he can drink while lounging on his back, his datapad suspended from the cabinet over him so he can watch 'paws free' as it were...looks like another one of those Earth-movies no less, some action flick set in the wild (wild) west... Goth was at the desk, working away on paperwork... Silently sort of listening in on Glit's movie. He really wasn't that put off by it, some noise to get through the work, that and at least /someone/ else in the room... finally he speaks up. "Which movie is that?" Glit hmms? "Some... Wild...West...thing? I dunno. Forgot what the title was already. I... I think it's a comedy? Maybe? It's a bit all over the place, and they even use this one guy twice to kinda make it seem like he's just good at disguises and... it's...braindead entertainment, if I'm being honest." Goth quirks a ridge. "One of the bad ones?" He'd chuckle as he he looked over. "I've watched a few movies like that." He'd add on, peeking over. "Mainly been watching horror themed ones." Glit mmmhms. "Yeah...but this one has a giant mechanical spider, which is kinda neat. Doesn't make any sense, but it's kinda neat." He gives a soft chuckle before taking a sip from his drink. "And...ooooh, a good horror flick is always a good thing, too..." "Horror? You want horror?," huffs an annoyed and very snooty voice as Blast Off strides in, "I just *experienced* a horror! The most *dreadful* sort of hooligan cybertroll. REALLY. The NERVE!" Indeed, been slowly going through them when I have the time... Just a matter of digging through it all, and of a matter of opinion." He'd muse, letting out a huff as he silently watched, he was definitely in a lot better of a mood since coming back from Valvolux.. Calmer even. He'd then raise a ridge hearing Blast Off and looked back. "And that would be?" He'd ask fairly skeptical given Blast Off's tone. Glit looks over at Blast Off and offers a light 'shush' before going back to his movie, waiting for a proper break to pause it and then looking back at the Combaticon, running a quick scan. "You're...not hurt, are you?" Blast Off stops and stares at Goth, still so caught up in huffiness he's forgotten his usual pleasantries like saying hello and whatnot. "Some tea-sipping Neutral who had the *nerve* to try and shame /me/ for not wanting to lay down my weapons at the Autobots's feet like some suicidal peacenik, that's what!" He doesn't seem to register Glit much, or his movie, until he's asked if he's hurt. "No." He huffs again, standing and crossing his arms. "Wait, YES. Right HERE." He points to his helmet. "I think I have HEADACHE coming on. Cause: ANNOYING PERSONS." Goth glances down at Glit, and then back to Blast Off, and then raises a ridge. Glit just...sort of stares at Blast Off...and blinks...and leans his head to trap that crazy-straw in his mouth, takes a long drink (that even comes with the slurping sound as air gets in the straw itself) and blinks again... "Soooo...you're not injured. Good." Blast Off turns to glare at Glit at he slurps through that straw. "UNCOUTH." He belts out, then turns to Goth. "The THINGS I have to put up with. I visited Altihex today- hadn't been there for ages, thought I'd look around, see how it was. It was HORRIBLE. The place has gone to seed... HAYseed. It's all..." he waves his hand dismissively, "Seedy markets and rustneck merchants and ...well, a places Swindle would love. Probably his fault half of that is even THERE." Now the shuttleformer sighs and his voice calms slightly. "...It was beautiful, once, my forge location. The height of sophistication and space research and now..." He huffs. "Now it's home to hooligans like this.. this Khamsin- you ever meet someone named Khamsin and he offers you tea, REFUSE." GAME: Goth FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Very High difficulty. Glit blinks a bit. "Oh...is it really bad tea? Bet I could teach him how to make it better if it's bad..." He ponders that a bit and dismisses the movie before screensavers kick on, though remains where he is sprawled out comfortably on his back. "Huh." Goth looks bored as he listens, but the second he hears /Khamsin/ come out of Blast Off's mouth, he's unable to hide a audible snort and smile of amusement as he quickly tries to cover it up, knitting his claws together, looking truly interested. "truly now? Do tell." He'd say a grin forming on his face. "The tea was fine," Blast Off waves a black hand towards the cat. "It was the *company* that left something to be desired." he gives Goth a bit of a flat look once he hears the snort and notices the grin on his face. ".....What's so amusing?" He grumps, adding, "There was nothing amusing about it. I was lamenting the loss of a once-great city, a once-great ...*purpose*.... and this scoundrel -who started out as if he was some sort of gentlemech, mind you- turned out to be some sniveling peacenik who tried to shame *me* for engaging in war. In *combat*. To a *Combaticon*. He seems to believe in some fairy tale where if we laid down our weapons, all would be peace and harmony and the Autobots would lay theirs down as well, and I guess we'd all just live *happily ever after* in *love and peace*~..." He snorts, waving his hands in mocking quote-mark-like gestures before letting out a loud *huff*. "The NONSENSE of it all. Mechs like that do NOT understand what it means to wear this badge." He points to his. o/`All we are saaaaaying... is give peace a chance.... o/` Glit just sort of stares towards Goth and Blast Off, the song playing for a few more moments before he just pauses it. "Sorry, foot slipped.... but yeeeeah, that sounds...absolutely dreadful..." Goth just shrugs. at Blast off, and lets out a very undistinguished snort once more,and starts laughing, before shaking his helm. "It would be a... Nice thought, if something could be achieved... " He'd hem, bringing his hand forward, his brow frowing but a grin still on his face. "I fear you are asking the wrong bot if you wish for a ah.. similar opinion, but I do now shy away from truth and honesty my amigo, but I will withhold such, and merely say, I do apologize for the poor experience." Blast Off stops and just *staaares* at Glit a moment, optics narrowing. "...." He turns to look suspiciously at Goth, too, then relaxes slightly, then tenses again. "What?" He blinks and just stares at the mech, glancing back to Glit, then to Goth. "Surely you, as Decepticons, understand the importance of defending oneself- and the folly of laying down your weapons. I somehow doubt you're going to be marching over to surrender to the Autobots anytime soon?" "I've never had to defend myself against anything, really... I just run around and patch up wounds. No one shoots the Doctor...especially Doctor Glit, PhD/MD." The feline beams a polite, almost naively innocent grin, and goes back to his datapad to cycle through movies. Goth leans forward, a almost manic, tired toothy smile forming on his face like he's about to break a youth's perception of reality, as his optics settle into a half-lidded look, and he raises a brow. "One must indeed defend themselves, even if there are prospects of peace, but I am under no delusion that we are nothing more but easily disposable cogs.. slaves in this war." He'd chuckle, leaning his cheek into his hand as he leaned back in his seat. "After all, I was the /terror/ of my planet once in the past, yet there I am now, reduced to nothing more but another simple soldier in this mess of yours." Blast Off looks back at Glit. "....Well, consider yourself lucky, then. I have HAD to fight. My willingness to take up arms is all that's stood between me and the scrapheap sometimes. There are forces out there- even beyond the Autobots- that want our kind *dead* or *enslaved* or..." His voice drops slightly, "...imprisoned. They have little concept of 'mercy' or 'playing nice'." He then turns to Goth, wincing at the further mention of *slaves*, and his cultured voice comes out with growl. "*I* am no slave! As I told that impudent rusty gear, *I* choose my own path. *I* am a shuttleformer and *no one* tells me what to do! I choose to remain here and fight with my fellow Combaticons to end the delusions and power plays of the Autobots and free our people to be all that they can, not the 'limited editions', the shells of ourselves the Autobots say we should be." Glit says, "Sooo....there's things that want us all dead and we're just gonna fight with each other instead...of... y'know? That makes all the sense in the world." He pulls a set of headphones on and hits play on his movie again. "Makes...no sense to me..." Goth shrugs. "What was it that Onslaught say about Loyalty chips?" He'd ask, revealing he'd been listening to the communlink that whole time when the Combaticons had raided that ammunitions supply, and huffs and merely leans backs, giving Glint a wave to indicate it was okay. "As you say then, Blast Off, keep in mind, that is merely my opinion, it is..." He'd spin his wrist, crossing his leg. "My own, yes, I'm sure you can eventually figure how I would come to such conclusion in time, but it is not meant to change yours, it is merely my own perspective." Blast Off blinks and pauses to then glare at Glit again before violet optics narrow at the cat. He almost seems to have something to say, but then... doesn't. He might have had something to say to Goth, but the minute *loyalty program* slips the bat's lips, everything comes to a halt for the Combaticon. He freezes, as if braced for a blow-or ready to give one- as he stares at Goth for a very long time. "...How the *hell* do you know about *that*?" His voice is low, quiet, and devoid of emotion. Glit is...out of the conversation, he hit that magic button that says 'noise cancellation' and is enjoying the giant mechanical spider razing an old wild-west town... as well as terrible jokes. Goth taps his ear. "Onslaught mentioned how your Loyalty chips where in place during you combaticons little raid when he I believe was arguing with another." He'd wave his hand dismissively, though he also had a nagging feeling Vortex off handedly mentioned it in one of his downward spirals, but he couldn't place if that was a real memory or something made up in the haze of his damaged processors. Blast Off gives Goth the iciest stare the bat has probably received from the shuttleformer, something icy and cold as well as a bit shocked and pale. The bat knows his deepest, darkest secret. The shuttle's fists clench as those optics pale, then flare up in an intense purple, and he takes a long stride *towards* that bat to point a finger at him. "Don't you *ever* repeat that. EVER." He threatens the medic, something Blast Off never does- and yet here he is. The intense purple flickers and he adds the caveat quickly, "...Outside of here. Never outside *there*" He points towards the door. "Not so *casually.*" He waves towards Glit, over there spacing out. "Don't EVER repeat that." Goth glances to Glit and then back. "You're fine." he says simply to Blast Off with a shrug, watching the Shuttleformer, interesting.. That was a secret? Doesn't surprise him in the slightest that it is meant to be. "I value what friendship that has survived with Vortex over the course of millions of years.. I wouldn't risk such by putting his siblings at risk." He'd shrug, hinting at something. Blast Off stares hard down at the medic, watching his every move. The big shuttleformer rarely throws his weight around, but he can LOOM when he chooses, and he's certainly looming right now, fists clenched. Goth has triggered the Combaticon's fight or flight instincts for sure. It is the hidden SHAME, the lie in his claim to "do what he chooses", the despair in his claim to autonomy. "Be sure that you don't," is all that he says in response before turning sharply on his heel, not unlike how he did to Khamsin earlier, and walking stiffly towards the door. Goth is silent watching him, his ridges knit as he watches Blast Off, mostly in that.. way that indicates he may feel /bad/ for someone, but he doesn't act, or say anything, and just huffs as Blast Off starts walking away. "I've not told a secret entrusted to me yet." Goth says simply, as he watches him go... Partly wondering if he played his cards right there, but nods to himself, was something that he needed to do... Longer he didn't tell him he knew, the worse off it would been. Category:2020 Category:Logs